


Dragon Age: Hissera's (Hopes) Road.

by MartinSweet



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinSweet/pseuds/MartinSweet
Summary: A Qunari Saarebas(Sahatem) and their Arvaarad push through the Deep Roads to deliver supplies to a forward operating base in an attempt to thwart more of the Dread Wolf's plan, but something goes horribly awry.





	1. Our Beginning

**_Hissera's Road._ **

**_Chapter 1._ **

In the dark, gloomy damp underdepths of the ancient Dwarven Empire spanning cross all of Thedas, below it and forever hidden - forever in peril, a cart drives carefully through the wet caverns below the water, filled to the brim with weaponry, provisions, ingots and lyrium, a Qunari warband marches with the utmost confidence through the tunnels. A Saarebas and her Arvaarad walk in tandem, chained until she is released as the weapon she is upon their enemies. The Dread Wolf would live to regret his actions, Tevinter should be theirs within the year, or so they thought. Sahatem, the Saarebas, turns her masked chained head to look at the Arvaarad, she could feel it. It wasn't just the feeling of the Fade, the feeling of doubt, guilt, destruction, hurt, devastation - but the feeling of all hope being removed in an instant. Something was coming and it wasn't what they had gone out to find, absolute evil came to meet absolute good. 

Clawing through rubble, through tough unbreakable stone, came an Ogre first - And then its allies. With an incredible scream the Ogre stuns the Qunari as they reach to arms, and Sahatem is pushed back, closer to the backline whilst the Arvaarad awaits the order to release his weapon. Rallying behind the Ogre, Hurlocks, Genlocks and hundreds of Darkspawn, rushing in as if it were a battle against Wardens during the Blights - As if they had reached an entirely new vigour, so that they could create more abominations to restart their victory - And hopefully one day, Venture to Anderfels to destroy their sworn enemies at Weisshaupt. The Qunari were not as lucky, the first to go was their Sten, the Platoon commander grabbed by the Ogre and pulled in half, his guts spraying across his companions as weapons began to clang against each other, arrows were unleashed and blood began to lay a new bed of liquid, crimsoning the stone. 

Alas, the Qunari were steadfast and held strong against them, their confidence unwavering and it appeared that Sahatem was of no use - Yet. Hurlocks and Genlocks were split apart, The Ogre finally fell and they seemed to have a moment to breathe as the victory had seemed to walk into their grasp - If they were only so fortunate. A red glow comes from the tunnel the Darkspawn had dug, and soon after it grew stronger - Jumping up and down as if it were betwixt the fingers of a terrifying person. Sahatem began growing weary, she could feel her power beginning to weigh her down despite the chains - As if she had used it a million times over during the battle, when she hadn't even raised a finger. The anger began to manifest within her mind and as the Darkspawn came into view, she saw it. A fang-toothed, Qunari male with red crystals lining across his entire body. The primary catalyst appears to be in his hand, and as he raises it, despair and cruelty came. Another wave of Darkspawn rush through the tunnel behind him - His large pristine white cloak keeping the rest of his body hidden, he lowers his hand and watches as his minions charge the Qunari Warband. 

Grunts, Shouts, Screams, Howls, it all began going to the mind of the Saarebas as she did her best to follow the teachings of the Qun, she needed to be confident when she wasn't, she could hear the Darkspawn chew through her friends, she could hear them getting ripped apart, eyeballs removed from heads, horns ripped off with little regard. And then she could feel it, the Arvaarad unlocked her chains and her helmet dropped off just so that she could fully see it. Her Arvaarad, her sworn protector and guardian, the one who she needed to protect and needed to protect her, received an arrow right through the back of his head, the tip almost piercing all the way to her own body. Both of his hands coil around her arms for a second, as he begins collapsing down in front of her.

Sahatem crumbled from within, her entire body beginning to shiver as flames and lightning began to cross throughout her entire visage - The Darkness being lit up by the incredible lights. For once, there seemed to be everything, and then... There was nothing. A surge of lightning and flames connecting went throughout the cavern, her explosion and possible self-immolation leaving scorch marks across all of it. Fires beginning to catch up and the cart close to her burning brightly. Darkspawn cut in half by flames themselves, darkness being overwhelmed by light only as dark as the wielder.

Silence followed, even from her. Darkness shrouded her sight and soon she were much like the rest of her allies, even if alive - It was only a time before she was executed.

Her heart followed a rhythm; Thunk thunk, thunk thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk.   
  
Thunk... Thunk... Thunk thunk, thunk tunk, thunk thunk. Restarting itself, with a sudden awakening Sahatem rushed up with a loud gasp and breath for air as her eyes recompose themselves and her chest tries to follow, her brain slow to understand that she was still alive. 

"Alright alright, Lass. Lay back down, rest." A deep raspy voice speaks to the towering Qunari, a Dwarven male standing in front of her and the bedroll she was laid upon. The fabric made out of several different bedrolls - So she follows the orders of her possible captors, slowly lowering herself onto her back atop the bedroll. Her eyes never leaving the Dwarf, who gives a stubborn nod and turns himself around, folding his arms over his chest and staring over the small meeting that was barely in audible range.

"She killed -Five- of us. She's too dangerous!"

"It was an accident, the magic did it - She didn't. Didn't you see the corpses? All the Darkspawn?"

"An Accident or not, who's to say that she will not do it again! For all we know, she could be leading the Darkspawn directly towards us."

"Uhm- Is not one questioning the fact that they're a Qunari Warband? Look at the marks on her arms and wrists. Like chains were molded to her. She's dangerous. 'Saarebas' I think."

The Dwarf keeps his arms folded and he carefully turns his head to look at the Qunari, who began feeling over her body - Finding several patches of bandages and some sort of salve over different areas on her body. The pain was luckily, numb, but every time she felt over it she felt the warmth, the burns beneath. The voices begin to drown out as the ever watchful dwarf carefully leant against the slab of rock Sahatem's bed had been made on and he opens up some conversation - As if to show his complete disagreement with many of the others.

"Hugorrin. Hugorrin is the name - Best I introduce myself to you now, the others might want you dead. To make sure that you understand, we are Casteless Dwarves - Made our own home out here in the Deep Roads, Lass. You urh- Your little tantrum there killed all y'er friends - And all the Darkspawn. Hit some of our own too, they ain't happy." Hugorrin states and waves a hand towards a set of rags - Sahatem could see the bodies beneath, she lowers her head a little in shame and contemplates her next action. She wishes to do as the Qun tells her to, but now she had a debt to pay.

"Sahatem. I'm sorry." She spoke.

"Sorry won't bring 'em back now will it? As I see it, Lass, you didn't do it? Darkspawn Bastards would've come for us after. All of us."

"Death- Not... Worth. In debt." the Qunari utters with her lack of understanding of the vocabulary. Carefully sitting herself up so that she was next to the Dwarf. Towering over him and practically being his size but stacked twice over. There was a comedic effect to the size difference, even if the situation seemed so dire.

"Nonsense lass, the others will see it too. Don'tchu worreh."

Sahatem now has ample opportunity to see the location - They are inside of a small enclosed cavern with a huge length to the roof, a Campfire set in the middle of the camp and tents set up around it. Several carts with their goods and eating dwarves stapled around, with the central dwarven figures sitting in a circle around the campfire - Talking about what to do with the Qunari. One sat with a pipe and gestured towards her, all of their heads beginning to turn to look at the now seated horned creature that had taken the lives of their brethren and sisters without the intention to do so. She takes notice of their gaze and bows her head respectfully towards them - Her eyes closing themselves. 

Hugorrin retorts with a derisive snort and moves himself over to the others, beginning to whisper amongst each other - They then nod to each other and Hugorrin raises a hand to wave Sahatem over, who stands up on wavering feet and carefully begins stumbling towards the group, before sitting herself next to the campfire with the rest of the dwarves. The Dwarf with the pipe points towards her. "We agree, that you have saved us from the Darkspawn - And some of us had to go as a result. We will give you food and supplies, some rest, and then we will let you leave for your people." 

A tankard of mead and a small plate of bread and meat is set in front of the Qunari, who is quick to grab a hold of it. Hugorrin and the others give an idle chuckle at it, they had to make the best of the dark situation. Chatter was exchanged, people went to sleep, but Sahatem sat behind - Holding the empty tankard and plate as if she were stuck to it. Her eyes staring into the fire, she considered it yet again - To grab one of the swords and to end her very existence for the Qun, make sure that she honours her sacred pact with the Arvaarad... But maybe not. Perhaps it was time to consider that it was not all there was to life, even if she were not convinced, she would rather take the execution when she returned home - Than accept death by her own hand. She moves both of her hands up to remove the braids from her hair, allowing the white strands to fall across the back of her head and down the sides of her cheeks. Her horns catching some of the thin pieces of white silk.

"Hugorrin."

"Yes Lass?"

"You... Different, from others. Why?"

"Ah, Sahatem, that is a long story. Warrior Caste, I had some of the good life with discipline - Before we all separated."

"Warrior Caste?"

"Yes, Lass, I was born to be a warrior. Fought my entire life, and now I babysit this lot. I don't mind doing it, of course."

"Of course. Confidence, Battle... Strong!"

"If you put it that way, Lass. I am going to get some sleep, tomorrow we will re-dress those wounds and make sure that you can move yourself. The others want you gone."

"Why help?"

"Goodnight." 

And thus her recovery began, moments were cherished, she had begun assimilating into the Dwarven identity, more confident with her language. She often helped Hugorrins young son with his training, as she was a perfectly tall target to try and hurt - As much as you can hurt someone with a wooden battle-axe. She learnt songs, phrases and figures of speech, and slowly began forgetting about her need for departure. As three months had passed, the dwarves agreed that it was about time that she left, and they were about to inform her.

Then it happened again, she could feel the sinking, a red light glinting in the dark.

_(Next Chapter, coming soon.)_


	2. Our Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something goes wrong at the Camp, Sahatem does her utmost to make a difference - and conflicts with the Qun.

Everwatching the red light, the Qunari sat with her hands clenched close against her stomach - Sitting on her slab and watching over the Dwarves as they began to stack up their items. The dread never leaves, it permeates and manifests within her, even when Hugorrins Son jumps onto her back and grips onto one of her horns. She would usually meet it with laughter or a chuckle, but for once she gave a slightly annoyed snarl which naturally startles the boy a little. She turns her head to look at him and quickly gives him a smile - Softening her features ever so much which causes the young boy to soften up himself from the prior tensening of fear. "Rolan." she says and reaches a hand forwards to ruffle through his hair, then pulls her hand back and settles it on her thigh along with her other hand.

For a moment, she forgets the danger, but her eyes are quick to move back to the location where she felt it. The red light was gone. 

"Why do you have horns?" Rolan asks.

"I am a Qunari."

"Can I be as tall as you?"

"I am sure that you will grow twice as big."

"But I am a Dwarf. Dwarves are small, no?"

"Sometimes, Dwarves are bigger than all. Your ancestors built these great tunnels."

"Yeah but. You know. Tall!"

"I'm sure you'll get to be tall enough to move mountains."

“Mountains can move?!”

A smile grows across the lips of the Qunari as she snickers at the enthusiasm of the child, doing her best to suppress it as if to not offend the naivety. The two continue sitting next to each other, idly speaking whilst her eyes remain fixed towards the small crevice that is the entrance to their secret little cavern.

Of all the things you can expect from dwarves, being helpful and confident in a Qunari seems to be the least thing. Especially with the rumours of the barbarism that stems from Orzammar and their isolationist ideologies. Finding casteless dwarves must have been the luckiest draw of them all. Hugorrin approached the two, his newly sharpened battleaxe slung over his back, great dark colors lining it, with an intriguingly chrome blade, sharp enough to cut through a horse with one horizontal swing. 

"Ronal, Lass, we are going to be moving soon. We're going back to Orzammar to tell 'em about those Darkspawn. Pack, Rolan."

The child sighs and drops himself down from the seat to move back to the camp and begins the lackadaisical process of packing his things with a choir of sighs in the back of his mind. Sahatem stands herself up and looks down at Hurrogin. 

"Part ways?" 

"Lass, we're bringing ye halfway there. They won't let you in Orzammar, but Ronal has grown attached to ye, give you time to say goodbye."

"I leave sooner. Less pain."

"Up to ye' lass."

The Qunari nods and begins moving herself to the small crevice at the entrance of their cavern, determined and ready to leave, ready to join her people and see that the Qun is satisfied. She places one of her hands against the small entrance and begins bowing her head down, a young voice yelling. 

"Where are you going?!" 

She turns her head to give the child Dwarf a respectful nod and a knowing smile, she then turns her back and stiffens almost entirely. A white cloak surrounding a red light that grants some illumination on the Qunari figure in front of her, she then feels the pain in her stomach as a knife pierces through. The Qunari leans forwards. 

"Your Qun grants you mercy."

The red crystal in his hand begins flaring up and the Darkspawn surrounding him becomes visible. They're crawling through the crevice like spiders moving for their next target to feast on, rushing forwards towards the dwarves, Huggorin is quick to step in and start cutting Darkspawn after Darkspawn down. Sahatem stumbled backwards and held a hand against the bleeding stomach. The dwarves come together to push a cart against the crevice and hold the Darkspawn back as best as they can, Huggorin making sure to clear out the room and letting none pass. His battleaxe moves with such experience that some may find jealousy in his moves. 

The sudden attack is poorly repelled, and one by one, the dwarves get removed until the Cart is pushed back and crushes the old one with his pipe still in hand. Sahatem and Huggorin begin pulling further and further back as they do their best to defend themselves - And Sahatem to stay awake whilst holding her stomach. The closer they get to the edge of the cavern, the darker everything gets as the fireplace is destroyed. Sahatem raises a hand and throws a fireball at a group of the Genlocks that storm the three, Rolan hiding behind her back - And Huggorins back. The new campfire of rotting flesh suffices for little, but just enough to get by. As the Darkspawn have fully circled their target, they cease their movements and the Qunari with the red crystalline arm steps past them, his white cloak sliding across the bloody floor, leaving a trail of crimson.

“I need the Saarebas. You and your son can leave - If you give her to me.”

His voice states, and indeed so, she was already tempted to do so - The Qun would be proud should she make such a decision, but her eyes catch Ronal in the background who watches in disbelief, in shock, traumatized till forever. He will never have a childhood, not one like Sahatem or Huggorin likely had, so she makes a decision that surprises even herself - Her arms wrap around the two dwarves and she thrusts all three of them off the ledge.

A fireball scorches against Sahatem’s back but disintegrates because of the velocity, she and her two companions have just barely managed to escape - Their bodies impacting against water as an underground river begins carrying them away, past rock formation after rock formation. Hugorrin, Sahatem and Ronal’s heads bobbing up and down as they do their best to catch what little breath they can until they are swept away again.

With a quick drop they reach a huge body of water and the flow begins stopping. The black water like tar below them reached so far down that it was impossible to gauge the depth - A big opening within the top of the specific cave they’d managed to enter causing sunlight to bring itself down, lighting rays of dust across the side of one of the buildings. An old, dwarven city - One that has been forgotten long ago laid strewn out across their eyes, next to the water.

Sahatem takes a moment to marvel at the beautiful sights - Then begins swimming towards one of the edges, bringing Rolan along with her to lift him up and onto the platform. She then releases a loud hiss and a groan as the wound in her stomach meets something. She looks down to notice a translucent fish beginning to prod at it, her impulses scream at her whilst her mind inquires what this particular animal is. She is quick to grab the ledge and hoist herself up as well, the fish disengaging as soon as she begins lifting up. Her hand quickly closed upon the stomach wound whilst laying herself against the stone.

Hugorrin pulls himself up as well, quickly moving to Rolan.

“Lad?! Lad. Are you hurt anywhere?!”

“N- No dad! Wh- Where i- is everyone?”

“They’re coming later. Okay? They know where to go. We need shelter, be strong.”

Rolan and  Hugorrin are the first to stand to admire the brilliantly large structures wrapping themselves effortlessly into the cliffs - The deep water below having some translucent activity, and then it happened. The sun had shown itself, and was just as soon gone - The entire roof of the cave system began lighting up as the water treated the plant life above with what it needed, a blue luminescent light beginning to slowly lower itself down towards the water as if tendrils of bright light. A guiding beacon of what little hope there could be left. 

Sahatem stands herself up and stares up at the beauty, her facial features agape, an open book ready to be read. So much wonder within her eyes, so much surprise and so much beauty locked within the confines of the darkest place imaginable. She begins stumbling, Hugorrin and Ronal aiding her by either shoulder to start moving towards one of the doors, they enter into the dark, spiderweb infested room, filled with gold. They step inside and Hugorrin closes the door, sliding his axe against it to make sure that it would not be forcibly opened - And then pulls one of the torches off the wall to carefully hold it in front of Sahatem, who despite being drained, lights the Torch with an effortless flick of her hand and incantation.

With illumination, they get to see how the place has been taken over by nature, vines and cobwebs, even some grass had begun growing in there, a sight to behold as they move themselves towards three chairs that stood next to each other and sat Sahatem down. Hugorrin being quick to rip off some of the cloth that Sahatem wore at her legs to start making a bandage, pulling a vial out of his belt.

And so they went about treating the wounded woman, before they could move on, before they could forget, she prayed to herself that her betrayal of the Qun was the right thing to do. The Darkspawn would undoubtedly have mutilated the child and the man anyways - She takes the time to speculate just a bit about the Qunari who seems to be their enemy. The one unafflicted, but fully in control. Not an ogre, yet still more.

Hugorrin stands ever watchful, sometimes idly conversing with his son about the grand ruins they are within.

“Lost Thaigs, Rolan.”

“Lost Thaigs?”

“Yes, they’re part of our long lost civilizations. Thaigs that have fallen, far before our time.”

“W-woow!”

Rolan steps himself up to one of the big windows and stares out of it to admire more of his ancestors work - And the beautiful luminescent light. Maybe that is what it was like to feel big.


End file.
